Almost without exception, most active tags monitor overall movement using a GPS assisted radios with no priori to energy conservation when the tag is indoors or other stationary situations where the tag is not currently deployed with assets in tow. While passive tags are not susceptible to the constant energy draw, they are not capable of maintaining active records of the events for the duration of the whole trip due to limitations of energy that can be stored on the tag. This limits their effectiveness where real-time alerts are desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for an asset tag that can conserve energy when not in use like the inherent nature of the passive RFID tag but when active provide the ability for real-time retrieval of actionable data where assets are being tracked during the transport cycle where a number of environmental conditions can adversely alter or affect the items while in tow.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.